


Azure Pool of Death (featuring “kittens”)

by Lightning Strikes Multi (Yimin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel, Naruto
Genre: Flerken, Gen, Kittens, Mana - Freeform, Mind Palace, Occlumency, Pool, flerkittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimin/pseuds/Lightning%20Strikes%20Multi
Summary: This is my mind palace, my Occlumency mindscape, my Naruto sewer. This is...the pool of mana that traps all. Plus an affectionate Flerken or 100.Featuring possibly Severus Snape, unwitting pen-tester. Trigger warning for the mental death of a Death Eater.





	Azure Pool of Death (featuring “kittens”)

The azure pool beckons, so serene and majestic, with a small hint of a ripple in the wind. The wild yet neat blades of grass sway with the soft breeze, sending the sweet (yet hypoallergenic) smell of spring into the air. Around the water, on the far side, stroll James Bond and Q, lost in each other’s eyes. A kitten twines around Q’s ankles momentarily, earning himself a scratch on the head and a kitty treat from a calloused hand nearby. 

A scattering of kittens laze about the landscape, frollicking on the grass, napping underneath trees, and even observing a wildly enthusiastic boy splashing in the waters. A certain blond-haired blue-eyed gennin beams, showcasing his distinctive whisker marks. While being disturbingly fox-flavored, the kittens nevertheless invite him to join their pack, to take part in their dominion of all they survey. 

Mother meows, and the kittens all scurry towards the primal signal. The two-leggers also begin to stroll speedily towards the commotion. A dark humanoid shape can be seen a small distance away, a foggy shape gaining definition. 

Bang! Goes James’ trusty Walther. Headshot. The black figure staggers unsteadily and falls upon its hideously large nose. The kittens gather, with mother following stately, the Queen of her domain. She opens her mouth to pronounce the intruder’s fate. 

Tentacles emerge and the figure in black is gathered into a pocket dimension. The kittens shall feed well tonight.


End file.
